Chris Martin
Christopher Anthony John "Chris" Martin is a wizard who worked as professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is a former Hufflepuff student at his time at Hogwarts. He is also an English singer, songwriter, record producer, and multi-instrumentalist. He is the co-founder and lead vocalist of the British alternative rock band Coldplay. Born in Whitestone, near Exeter in Devon, Martin went to University College London where he formed a rock band with fellow musician Jonny Buckland in 1996 called Pectoralz, which was eventually renamed Coldplay in 1998. Martin, along with the other Coldplay members, achieved worldwide fame with the release of the band's single "Yellow" in 2000, a song that also earned the band their first Grammy Award nomination in the Best Rock Song category. The band also garnered critical acclaim and several accolades for their subsequent albums including A Rush of Blood to the Head and Viva la Vida, winning a Grammy for both and a Brit Award for the former. Coldplay has sold more than 80 million records worldwide, making them one of the world's best-selling music artists. Some time after his graduation, Martin returned to Hogwarts to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. He is also a very loyal and special member of the Order of the Elementals. Biography Early life to begin their magical education]]Christopher Anthony John Martin was born in Whitestone, Devon, England, and is the oldest of five children. His father, Anthony Martin, is a retired accountant, and his mother, Alison Martin, is a music teacher. His family's business was Martins of Exeter until sold by his father. William Willett, the man who campaigned for and made daylight saving time a recognised practice, was Martin's great-great-grandfather. Career at Hogwarts Earlier years At some point after his graduation in either 1978 or 1979, Martin returned to Hogwarts to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. Career at Coldplay Main article: Coldplay While studying at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry , Martin met Jonny Buckland with whom he decided to form a band – Martin on lead vocals and Buckland as lead guitarist. They were joined by Guy Berryman as their bass player and Will Champion, who learned how to play drums to serve as the drummer for the band. In 1996, they formed the rock band Coldplay, originally known as Pectoralz, later changed to Starfish temporarily until finally they were offered the name Coldplay by another band who did not want the name any more. Since the release of their debut album Parachutes in 2000, the band has had internationally recognised fame and success. Their song Yellow from Parachutes instantly entered the charts at Number 4, the hit carried Coldplay to their aforementioned fame. To date, they have released seven studio albums in total including A Rush of Blood to the Head, X&Y, Viva la Vida or Death and All His Friends, Mylo Xyloto, Ghost Stories, and A Head Full of Dreams. They also released several EP's at the beginning of their creation including Safety and The Blue Room. Physical description Personality and traits Chris Martin appears gentle and soft, and he acts rather reserved with others until he knows them well and feels it is safe to be open with them. Chris has a strong need for emotional security and a sense of belonging, and is deeply attached to the past: his heritage, roots, family, cherished friends, familiar places, etc. Making radical changes or moves away from what is familiar and safe can be very painful and difficult for him. Martin tends to cling to people, memories and possessions of personal or sentimental significance. Having a home, a safe haven, is very important to Martin. A true Hufflepuff, he is tenaciously loyal, protective, and supportive of those he cares about, and has a very strong nurturing, paternal nature. Chris Martin empathizes with others and intuitively senses the feelings and needs of other people. Compassionate and sympathetic, he is easily moved by others' pain, and Chris Martin is often the one that others seek out when they need comfort, reassurance, or help. * Relationships Media Etymology Martin, Chris Martin, Chris Category:Males Martin, Chris Martin, Chris Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Wizards Category:Herbology department Category:Protectors of the Philosopher's Stone Category:Professors Category:Herbology Professors_at_Hogwarts Category:Defence Against the Dark Arts Professors at Hogwarts Category:Graduate Hogwarts students Category:Order of the Elementals Category:Half-bloods Category:1962 births